


Philosophy

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Road to Hell is paved with Good Intentions.” - Proverb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy

Deadlock was frustrated.

Wing was, as usual, calm and quiet, facing him down with the strange calmness he always did.

Deadlock scoffed, sitting up from where he had been tossed yet again.

“Why the hell’re you even bothering with this?”

“With what?”, asked the Knight gently as ever, moving to sit across from Deadlock, “With teaching you?”

“With me in general.”, snapped Deadlock, “I’m a Con. Always WILL be. I’m never gonna be some goody-two-shoes meditatin’ Knight-hippie.”

“I am aware.”

“Then why d’you INSIST on doin’ this?!”, growled the Decepticon, “You know I ain’t gonna change, not INTERESTED in changin’.”

“If you were truly uninterested in changing, you wouldn’t abide by the unspoken rules of hand to hand combat; or you would have shot me while I recharged and slipped into the night.”

Deadlock growled.

Wing held up a hand to continue, “No, I am not saying that all DECEPTICONS are like that. But what I am saying is that you yourself have told me the ranks are now filled with such mechs. Mechs that embarrassed you by using such tactics.”

Deadlock shrugged, “So?”

“You told me yourself that the ranks you left have fallen short of your expectations. That you joined them for a reason, a cause; and a good one. That you have done evil things, but not for the sake of destruction; but for the desire for change, in the world AND in yourself.”

“Yeah well, the road to hell is paved in good intention.”

“Exactly.”

Deadlock twitched a finial.

“If the road to hell is paved as such; then praytell what do you think the stairway to heaven is built of?”

Deadlock paused, mulling it over. He looked at old reasons, old memories; of a time when Con barracks were filled with equals and not petty powerplays. Of Gasket’s face, watching the stars with him and telling himself in some secret part of his processor that he would save him if no one else.

“…Blood, sweat, ‘n tears.”

Wing smiled, and nodded.

“Precisely. Now come, onto your feet Decepticon. You have a stairway to build out of Purgatory.”

“I thought guardian angels did all the raising slag for ya.”

“I am no Guardian angel, Drift.”, said Wing simply, “Were I such, I would not wield a sword.”

Deadlock looked at Wing, optics widening slightly as the winged Knight rose gracefully to his pedes and offered the seated Con a hand.

“…You’re weird.”, sighed Deadlock, taking the offered hand and pulling himself up, “But a good kinda weird. The kind that makes a mech think. I like it, even if you’re kinda annoyin’ly cryptic about it.”

The Con felt his sparkpulse speed up at the bright, affectionate smile Wing gave him.

“Angels speak in riddles, you know.”

“Ah, come off it. An’ brace yourself, cause you’re goin’ down this time.”

Minutes later, Deadlock thudded facefirst on the mat and swore as Wing chuckled to himself after tossing the Con once again.


End file.
